Home Is In Your Eyes
by Monica Han
Summary: Kumpulan oneshoot tentang kehidupan rumah tangga yang manis dari Jongin dan Sehun. Main cast: KaiHun (GS). Daehan (as child). Story 4 update! Need your respond, babe! -ganti judul dari Late-Night Incident-
1. Chapter 1

Late-Night Incident

by Mon Han

Sehun mendesah resah, ponsel yang menempel di telinga sebelah kirinya menandakan ia sedang menghubungi seseorang, kedua kaki jenjangnya berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu tersambungnya panggilan di line seberang.

"Aish! I'm gonna kill you if you didn't answer this, Kim Jong.."

"Ada apa, Hun? Tadi aku sedang bertemu klien."

Akhirnya setelah menghubungi nomor yang sama sebanyak 10 kali, sambungan telepon pun terhubung bersamaan dengan terputusnya gerutuan wanita berkulit pucat itu secara otomatis.

"Jongin! Aku tidak sempat menjemput Daehan dan sekarang aku masih di kantor, ada rapat dadakan yang akan dilaksanakan 5 menit lagi, bisakah kau menjemput Daehan? Please?" Sehun menjawab sekaligus memohon lengkap dengan puppy eyes yang sayangnya tak bisa dilihat oleh Jongin.

Ya, Jongin dan Sehun adalah sepasang suami istri yang telah mengarungi pernikahan selama lebih dari 7 tahun. Siapa Daehan? Anak laki-laki yang menggemaskan ini adalah buah cinta mereka yang berumur 5 tahun dan tengah mengenyam pendidikan awal di bangku play group.

Jongin melirik Rolex yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 10.40, 20 menit lagi putranya akan pulang dari play group. Ia menghela nafas kecil dan akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan istri tercinta.

"Baiklah, Hun. Aku akan menjemput Daehan, kau cepatlah pulang karena aku tidak akan membawanya ke penitipan, aku akan di rumah seharian bersamanya."

"Eoh? Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku tidak memiliki jadwal sidang apapun hari ini, badanku agak panas. Lebih baik aku istirahat di rumah saja," Jongin memeriksa suhu di keningnya sekali lagi dengan punggung tangannya yang bebas. Pengacara berkharisma ini sudah merasa kurang enak badan sejak pagi tadi, namun ia tahankan agar ia dapat bertemu kliennya.

Ada jeda sekitar satu menit di telepon, sang istri menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sambil mengerutkan alis, sedang berpikir.

"Hunnah?" Jongin memecah keheningan.

"Ah, Jong.. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa pulang cepat atau tidak, tapi akan aku usahakan. Berhati-hatilah menyetir dan jangan lupa minum obat setelah sampai di rumah.. Oh, jika kalian lapar tinggal panaskan saja sup yang aku simpan di kulkas. Understand?"

"Yes, Mommy!"

"Baiklah, Jong. Aku tutup dulu, ya? Get well really soon, Dear."

"See you, Queen!"

Sehun tersenyum dan memutuskan sambungan telepon, ia langkahkan kakinya yang terbungkus high heels hitam ke ruang rapat.

* * *

"Daehannie!" Jongin berlari kecil menuju Daehan yang sedang bermain ayunan bersama 3 temannya di taman depan sekolahnya.

"Appa? Kenapa Appa yang jemput Daehan?" Bocah itu segera turun dari ayunannya dan mengamati sang ayah yang sedang mengatur nafasnya sambil berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan si anak.

"Eomma sedang sibuk di kantor, jadi tidak apa kan jika Appa yang jemput? Hm?" Tanya Jongin sambil merapikan anak rambut Daehan.

Sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibir Daehan, "Tidak apa, Appa. Appa sudah lama tidak menjemput Daehan. Ayo kita pulang! Bye bye semua, Daehan pulang duluan!" Ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada ketiga temannya.

"Bye, Daehannie!"

Jongin tersenyum melihat Daehan yang menarik tangannya agar segera pulang.

"Daehan mau beli cemilan dulu tidak?" Jongin bertanya sambil sesekali melirik Daehan yang duduk di jok sebelahnya, ia sedang menyetir saat ini.

"Em.. Daehan masih punya coklat dan biskuit pisang dari Halmeoni di rumah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita langsung pulang saja, ya? Appa akan berada di rumah hari ini jadi Daehan tidak perlu ke tempat penitipan anak."

"Jinjja? Yes! Yes! Thank you, Appa!" Kecupan ringan diberinya ke pipi kanan sang ayah.

"Tapi Daehan jangan terlalu berisik ya, Appa sedang tidak enak badan. Appa mau istirahat di rumah, arra?"

"Arraseo, Appa!"

* * *

Jarum pendek jam menunjuk angka sebelas dan jarun panjangnya menunjuk angka dua belas. Pukul sebelas malam, Oh Sehun baru saja selesai menutup kembali pintu rumahnya dari dalam. Ia baru pulang, pada malam selarut ini. Ada perasaan khawatir dalam hatinya, salahkan manajernya yang menyuruh seluruh anggota timnya lembur untuk segera menyelesaikan proyek baru di perusahaan mereka. Dalam hatinya, berbagai umpatan dikeluarkan untuk si manajer cerewet itu.

Ia menyimpan heelsnya ke dalam rak sepatu dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ruang keluarga, mata sipitnya terbelalak melihat sang suami yang tengah terbaring di sofa panjang dengan selimut diatasnya, Jongin tertidur dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Tapi dimana Daehan? Sehun berjalan memasuki kamar Daehan, ia menemukan wajah damai Daehan yang terbaring di atas ranjang empuknya. Mendekat dan memberikan kecupan di kening sang anak, tak lupa menggumamkan kata selamat tidur.

Setelahnya mematikan lampu dan keluar dari kamar putranya. Ia kembali ke ruang keluarga, meringis setelah menyentuh dahi Jongin yang masih sedikit panas, dielusnya surai hitam sang suami berkali-kali.

"Jongin, ireona! Ayo pindah ke kamar."

Jongin tidak merespon sama sekali. Sehun berganti mengelus pipi Jongin, "Dear, wake up! Let's move to our room."

Sekali lagi Jongin tidak bergerak, tapi hanya lenguhan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sehun mendesah, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kiri Jongin, "Ayolah, Kim Jongin. Nanti badanmu tambah sakit kalau tidur disini."

Jongin akhirnya membuka sebelah matanya, dilihatnya Sehun tengah tersenyum kepadanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala,"Dasar tukang tidur."

Joning menggosok sebelah matanya dengan jari telunjuk, "Kau baru pulang?"

"Hum.." Sehun mengangguk, "maaf ya, Jong. Aku baru pulang, kau tahu manajerku mendadak menyuruh kami untuk lembur karena masalah proyek baru di kantor."

Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menarik Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri untuk duduk di pangkuannya, kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan ke pinggang ramping sang istri yang duduk menyamping itu. Dikecupnya lembut pundak kanan Sehun yang tertutupi kemeja berwarna soft pink itu, ia menempelkan cuping hidungnya di sana, mencoba menghirup aroma Sehun yang membuatnya seolah-olah berada di taman bunga.

"Jongin, geli!" Kegiatan Jongin berhenti akibat pergerakan Sehun yang menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dan melingkarkan kedua tangan ke leher prianya. Ia menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya ke ceruk leher Jongin. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan sang suami, menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh suaminya. Jongin menutup matanya, menikmati apa yang istrinya lakukan di kulit lehernya.

"Oh iya Jong, kau sudah minum obat kan? Sudah makan belum? Tadi Daehan rewel tidak?"

"Sudah, sudah, dan eum.. Ya, lumayan."

"Rewel kenapa?" Sehun memindahkan posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Jongin. Ia masih di atas pangkuan pria itu.

Jongin meringis sedikit sebelum menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, "Kau tahu kan aku sudah lama tidak membuat susu untuk Daehan? Tadi siang dia minta dibuatkan susu supaya bisa tidur siang. Aku bingung, ingin meneleponmu tapi kau sedang ada rapat, aku telepon ibu dan mama malah aku yang kena marah dan dicap ayah yang buruk.."

Kekehan kecil keluar dari belah bibir sang istri, Jongin menghentikan ceritanya dan menatap Sehun dengan ekpresi cemberut.

"Oh, maaf Jong. Aku hanya merasa itu sedikit lucu. Nah, lanjutkanlah!" Telapak tangan Sehun menempel di dada Jongin yang terbalut t-shirt hitam dan mengusap-usapnya pelan.

"Jadi, aku putuskan untuk membuatnya sendiri. Tapi ternyata susu itu terlalu panas untuk Daehan ditambah rasanya yang hambar karena kebanyakan air. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berakhir dengan kami yang berada di toko ice cream di blok sebelah. Lalu di perjalanan pulang, kami melihat sekelompok anak sedang bermain sepeda, Daehan tiba-tiba merengek untuk minta ditemani bermain sepeda. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau aku ini sedang tidak enak badan, yah.. Akhirnya aku turuti saja kemauannya dan berakhir dengan aku yang menemaninya bermain sampai sore." Jongin menghela nafas setelah mengucapkan akhir ceritanya.

Sehun merengkuh kepala Jongin, menyandarkannya pada dadanya, "I'm sorry, Jong. I'm really sorry. Kau jadi tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat."

Jongin menelan ludah, melihat dan merasakan dua gundukan kenyal yang terpampang bahkan menempel dengan wajahnya. Uh-oh, Sehun apakah kau tidak sadar telah membangunkan 'senjata' seorang Kim Jongin?

"It's okay, Queen. Lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak menghabiskan quality time dengan anakku."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongin yang teredam di dadanya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala sang suami dan menempelkan sebelah pipinya di sana.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf aku memberikanmu satu permohonan yang akan aku kabulkan."

Jongin menyeringai tanpa Sehun sadari, "Apapun itu, Hun?"

Ada jeda sebentar, wanita itu tampak menimang-nimang pertanyaan sang pria,

"Yeah, anything."

Sekali lagi seringaian terukir di bibir Jongin, "Aku mau minum susu, Hun."

Pelukan itu terlepas, Sehun menunduk, menatap Jongin dengan heran, "Susu? Tidak biasanya kau mau minum susu."

"Aku mau minum susu.. Susu dari sini," sepasang tangan jahil tergerak untuk mengelus kecil kedua gundukan kenyal milik Sehun.

Sehun mendesah, ia sebenarnya sangat lelah. 'Ukh, harusnya tidak semua permintaannya aku turuti,' keluhnya dalam hati, tapi bagaimana pun janji adalah janji, ia tidak boleh mengingkarinya.

"J-Jong.."

Kedua telapak tangan kekar itu terus mengelus kedua payudara si wanita, berusaha merangsang sang istri, "Wae, Dear?"

"La-lakukanlah, ppali.."

Seringai Jongin nampak semakin melebar, jemarinya dengan cekatan melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja Sehun dan menanggalkan kemeja soft pink itu dilanjutkan dengan meloloskan bukit kembar sang istri dari bra yang berwarna senada. Jongin menatap tubuh bagian atas wanitanya yang polos dengan mata berbinar, ia menjilat bibirnya sedetik lalu mendongak menatap iris sang istri, "Can I?"

Sehun tersenyum, ia elus sekilas pipi Jongin dan kedua lengannnya pun melingkar sempurna di leher Jongin, "Sure you can. Touch me tonight, Babe."

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Jongin pun mengulum puting kanan Sehun, sementara jari-jari tangannya bergerak lincah menekan dan memilin puting yang kiri.

"Ahh.. Jong, ja-ngan di-ah-gigit! Uh.." Jemari lentik Sehun bergantian meremas dan menarik rambut Jongin, ia merasa sakit sekaligus nikmat saat Jongin menggigit nipplenya.

Seakan tak mendengar rintihan Sehun, suaminya itu terus saja melumat, menghisap, dan menggigit puting merah muda kecoklatan itu.

"J-Jong! Uh.. Aku hah.. Bilang pe-lan akh! Jongin!" Sebuah pekikan meluncur dari kedua belah bibir tipis Sehun, ia benar-benar merasa kesakitan saat Jongin menggigit dan menarik kedua nipple-nya dengan kencang. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa suaminya ini tampak seperti Daehan empat tahun yang lalu saat berpisah lama dengan minuman favorit dari dada ibunya. 'Like father, like son.' Sehun menggumam dalam hati.

Jongin melepaskan kulumannya, ia mengarahkan kepala menatap mata Sehun yang sedikit berair karena tindakan brutalnya. "Mian, Baby," Bisik Jongin dengan memberi kecupan lembut di kedua puting istrinya.

Sehun menarik kepala Jongin untuk mendekat pada dadanya kembali, "Obati dia dengan lembut, Jong!" Pintanya dengan nada manja seraya menggerakan badannya ke kiri dan kekanan yang secara otomatis membuat kedua payudaranya menampar-nampar kecil wajah Jongin, Jongin menganga, ia hampir tak percaya jika Sehun bisa menjadi se-err-nakal ini? Sehun yang gemas dengan reaksi suaminya yang seperti orang bodoh ini menurunkan tangannya dan mencubit tonjolan yang sudah mengeras di area selatan Jongin.

"Aww! Uh.. Appo, Hun!" Keluh Jongin sambil menunduk dan mengelus tonjolan yang masih dibungkus celana panjang katun itu.

Sehun mendengus, ia melipat tangan di depan dada telanjangnya, "Rasakan! Makanya jangan menganga seperti itu. Tck."

"Mian, Hun. Habisnya kau nakal sekali hari ini, biasanya kan aku harus meraung-raung dulu baru kau mau bermain denganku," Jongin berujar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang pastinya tidak gatal.

"Oh, jadi kita batalkan saja, eoh?"

"Hey! Andwae, Chagi!" Tangan kekar Jongin segera menarik pinggang ramping sang wanita dan melanjutkan kembali lumatan-lumatannya yang hangat di puting Sehun. Mau tak mau, Sehun kembali memeluk leher Jongin dan mendesah keenakan.

"Jong, ugh.. Y-yang se-belah ki-kiri belum dihis-ap.. Ahh.." Permintaan tersirat dari ucapan Sehun segera direspon Jongin dengan senang hati, ia berganti melumat nipple sebelah kiri Sehun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, aktivitas suami istri yang sepatutnya tidak dilakukan di sembarang tempat itu tengah disaksikan oleh sepasang mata kecil dari balik pintu. Daehan melihatnya! Salahkan Sehun yang terlalu semangat mengeluarkan desahan hingga Daehan terbangun dan membuat mata polos anak mereka tercinta ini tercemar. Daehan merengut, bibirnya bergetar dan air mata mulai terbentuk di matanya itu. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kencang hingga membuat sepasang anak Adam itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara.

Sehun yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutannya segera melepas kontak fisik dengan Jongin, ia memungut kemejanya, memakainya asal lalu berlari ke arah sang putra.

"D-Daehannie.." Sang ibu muda menurunkan tubuhnya dan mencoba membawa anaknya dalam pelukan.

"Eomma jahat!" Tangan kecil Daehan menampik dengan cepat.

"Maafkan Eomma, Eomma pulang lama karena sedang banyak kerja. Daehan mau maafkan Eomma?"

Daehan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi, Daehan tidak mau maafkan Eomma? Masa' superhero seperti itu?" Kali ini Jongin yang sudah berjongkok di sebelah Sehun membantu membujuk anaknya.

Daehan memajukan bibir tipis turunan sang ibu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki-kaki mungilnya ke atas ubin. "Bukan masalah itu!"

"Jadi ada apa, Sayang?"

"Daehan juga mau minum susu Eomma bersama Appa!"

"Mwo?!" Sehun dan Jongin saling pandang dengan mata yang sama-sama hampir keluar dari rangka kepalanya.

"Ppali, Eomma! Daehan minum yang sebelah kiri, Appa yang sebelah kanan. Okay?" Daehan tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi ompongnya pada Jongin, Jongin melirik Sehun seraya menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya dengan telunjuk, dan Sehun.. well-yeah.. melempar tatapan horor ke arah sang anak.

Uh-oh, rasakan akibat ulah mesum kalian di sembarang tempat itu, Mr. and Mrs. Kim!

Can I get your review?

P.S: I'll make the sequel.


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel of Late-Night Incident

by Mon Han

"Daehan sayang, ayo makan sarapannya. Ini sudah jam 11, nanti kamu sakit, Sayang." Sehun berkata lembut kepada sang anak yang sedari tadi tidak mau menyantap sarapannya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat ibu muda itu takut kalau Daehan akan sakit.

"Shireo!" Suara cadel khas anak-anak pun menggema di dapur rumah itu.

"Apa Daehan tidak sayang roti bakar madunya menganggur begitu saja? Eoh?"

"Eomma jahat!" Setelahnya hanya bunyi langkah kaki berderap disusul dengan debuman pintu yang terdengar cukup keras, ya Daehan berlari dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Sehun memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas, ia bukannya tidak tahu apa penyebab putranya berlaku seperti ini. Tidak salah lagi karena permintaan polos sekaligus 'aneh' dari anaknya yang ia tolak mentah-mentah. Hey, yang benar saja kalau ia mau menuruti permintaan Daehan yang ingin 'disusui' bersama dengan ayahnya. Memangnya Sehun ini kucing?

Sehun menyimpan menu sarapan yang belum terjamah dan melangkah ke ruang kerja suaminya.

* * *

"Jong.." Yang dipanggil refleks mendongakkan kepala dari tumpukan berkas dan mendapati kepala sang istri muncul dari balik pintu.

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia memasang raut wajah yang sama dengan Daehan sekarang. Ya, Jongin juga sedang marah dengan istrinya.

Sang wanita masuk ke ruangan, "Oh ayolah Jong! Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan marah?"

Satu lagi anggota keluarga yang sedang 'memusuhi' Sehun, yaitu Kim Jongin. Ia tidak habis pikir apa salahnya jika Sehun menuruti keinginan anaknya saja? Kalau iya kan kepalanya tidak harus berdenyut-denyut karena kurang tidur akibat mendengar tangisan si anak semalam suntuk. Selain tangisan yang menggemparkan itu, adu argumen bak kompetisi debat pun ikut mengisi sudut-sudut ruang di rumah minimalis itu. Saat orang tua lainnya membujuk sang anak agar tidak menangis lagi, orang tua yang masih muda-muda ini malah berdebat mengenai keinginan putra mereka. Sehun yang menolaknya mentah-mentah dan Jongin dengan berbagai macam argumen yang intinya: Tidak ada salahnya jika permintaan Daehan dituruti. 'Dasar mesum!' Sehun memijat pelipisnya ketika mengingat insiden melelahkan itu.

Bagai berbicara pada tembok, Jongin lagi-lagi tidak merespon dan kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya.

Astaga! Sehun itu lelah, ia tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini. Sehun memutuskan berjalan ke arah belakang Jongin dan memeluk pundak Jongin dari belakang, "Maaf, Jong." Ujarnya lembut tepat di samping telinga kanan sang pria, bahkan sangat lembut hingga membuat tengkuk yang sedang dipeluk bergidik. Sehun memajukan kepala dan menyandarkannya di pundak kanan Jongin, ia mengamati relief wajah Jongin dari samping.

"Daehan belum mau sarapan. Aku takut dia sakit, Jong. Kalau dia sakit hanya karena masalah sepele ini, berarti.. hiks.. Aku sudah gagal jadi ibu.. hiks.." Sang istri mulai terisak di pundak suaminya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, tidak peduli jika Jongin marah karena baju di area pundaknya mulai basah.

Ah, kalau sudah seperti ini Jongin bisa apa? Runtuh sudah pertahanannya mendengar isakan Sehun ditambah lagi suara lirih yang keluar dari bibir tipis kesukaannya itu.

Jongin mengelus kepala Sehun, memberi isyarat untuk melepas pelukannya dan berdiri dari bangku kerjanya. Ia merasa bersalah saat menatap iris Sehun yang sudah mengalirkan air hingga ke kedua pipinya, diusapnya air mata itu dengan lembut dan menunduk mengecup kedua kelopak mata wanitanya.

"Maaf, Hun. Jangan menangis seperti itu." Bukannya tenang, Sehun malah menambah volume tangisannya. Ia menubrukkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin, untung saja Jongin kuat, kalau tidak bokongnya pasti sudah mendarat di lantai.

Tangan Jongin melingkar di balik punggung Sehun, satu tangan lain merengkuh kepala istrinya, "Sstt.. Hun, uljjimayo. Nanti aku akan coba membujuk Daehan, arra?"

"Kalau hiks.. dia te-hiks-tetap marah padaku bagaimana hiks.., Jong?" Jongin tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang terbata-bata teredam di pelukannya.

"Ia tidak akan tahan jika terus begitu, Dear. Aku akan merayunya dengan cara yang paling jitu." Jawab Jongin berapi-api. Pelukan itu terlepas, Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, dan menatap Jongin penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Bagaimana, Jong?"

'Ugh, mata polos itu.' Jongin mencuri kecupan di bibir Sehun lalu menyeringai penuh misteri, "It's a secret, Mrs. Kim."

* * *

Tok.. Tok..

Daehan tersentak saat mendengar dua kali ketukan di pintu kamarnya, aktivitas makannya dengan cepat ia hentikan dan menyembunyikan camilannya ke dalam lemari. Anak ini ternyata cerdik juga, berpura-pura tidak mau makan padahal di dalam kamar ia telah mengisi perutnya diam-diam.

"Daehan, boleh Appa dan Eomma masuk?"

"Boleh." Ujar Daehan ketus setelah memastikan semua beres dan kembali memasang wajah cemberutnya ketika kedua orang tuanya masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wallpaper Iron Man itu.

Sehun mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah ranjang tempat Daehan tengah duduk sambil melipat tangan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Daehan, apa tidak lapar, eoh?" Tanya sang ayah sesudah mendudukan diri di depan Daehan.

Daehan menggeleng, membiarkan sang ibu mengelus surai hitamnya. "Daehannie, sudah ya marahnya? Eomma jadi sedih kalau Daehan marah terus."

Daehan hanya diam mendengar suara lirih ibunya, ia memang merasa iba tapi terlalu gengsi untuk cepat-cepat berbaikan dengan Sehun.

"Jadi, uri Daehannie tidak mau memaafkan Eomma? Ah, bagaimana ini Eomma padahal Appa sudah membeli tiket ke Water World untuk kita tapi Daehan sedang marah. Apa dikasih ke Paman Jongdae saja, ya?" Jongin mengedipkan mata ke arah sang istri, memberi kode agar Sehun mengikuti sandiwaranya.

Sehun mengerti, ia pun membuka mulutnya, "Ya, sepertinya begitu, Appa. Tidak mungkin kan kalau hanya Appa dan Eomma saja yang pergi? Nanti Daehan tinggal sendirian di rumah."

Mendengar percakapan orang tuanya, Daehan terbelalak, jalan-jalan ke Water World? Why not? Tempat itu adalah tempat bermain wahana air favoritnya. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika tiket dari sang ayah berpindah tangan ke pamannya yang terlampau jahil itu. "Appa! Daehan mau ke sana!" Jongin terkikik melihat Daehan yang merengek, 'Kena kau, Nak!' Soraknya dalam hati.

"Memangnya Daehan sudah tidak marah dengan Eomma lagi?"

Pertanyaan dari Jongin membuat Daehan bungkam, ia melirik Sehun sejenak. Orang yang dilirik menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan jika sedang gugup. Bagi Sehun keputusan Daehan bak pengumuman kelulusan saat dirinya masih menjadi seorang siswi SMA dulu.

"Geurae.." Daehan membalikkan badan menghadap Sehun dan memeluknya "Eomma, maafkan Daehan, ya? Daehan sudah marah-marah pada Eomma."

Sehun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang anak, "Tentu saja, Sayang. Sekarang Daehan makan dulu baru kita berangkat, okay?"

"Okay, Eomma!"

Ketiga anggota keluarga itu beranjak dari ranjang Daehan, Daehan keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah riang menuju ruang makan.

"Jongin," panggil Sehun saat Jongin baru melangkah sekali menuju pintu.

"Ya, Hun?"

"Saranghae, Appa!" Sehun mencium kilat bibir tebal sang suami dan mengedipkan sebelah mata sipitnya, meninggalkan Jongin yang menganga, untuk kedua kalinya, atas tingkah agresif Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar ingin ku'makan', Hun."

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan waktu empat jam lebih untuk bermain di Water World, kini keluarga kecil itu sudah berada dalam Jaguar hitam kesayangan Jongin. Berkendara dalam diam membelah jalanan sore kota Seoul.

"Hun, kenapa wajahmu makin pucat? Kau ketularan demamku kemarin, ya?" Jongin memecah keheningan. Sejak sampai di Water World, wajah Sehun memang sudah kelihatan pucat, ia pun hanya sesekali ikut menaiki wahana yang ada di sana, selebihnya ia habiskan untuk duduk menunggui sang suami dan anak yang sedang menaiki wahana. Sebelah tangan sang pria memeriksa suhu di dahi wanitanya.

Sehun tersenyum lemah dan menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari tangan Jongin yang tadi menyentuh dahinya, "Tidak, Jong. Aku hanya lelah."

"Jadi kita langsung pulang saja?"

"Jong, kau mau anakmu mengamuk lagi, eoh?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita ke rumah Eomma." Jongin mengalah. Sebelum terlelap, Daehan memang berkata kalau ia ingin menemui kakek dan nenek tercintanya, yaitu orang tua Jongin. Orang tua Sehun tinggal di Jeju, jadi mereka hanya berkunjung ke sana saat liburan tiba.

Jongin mengelus punggung tangan Sehun dengan ibu jari, ia mengangkat tautan itu ke arah wajahnya, dan mengecup punggung tangan sang istri, "Tidurlah dulu, Dear. Nanti kubangunkan."

Sang wanita mengangguk, ia terbuai dengan elusan lembut ibu jari sang suami di punggung tangannya. Tak sampai lima menit, Sehun larut dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Jongin menaikkan rem tangannya dan memutar kunci mobil. Jaguar kesayangannya itu sudah terparkir manis di halaman rumah orang tuanya yang juga rumahnya dulu. Ia melepas seat belt yang melingkari tubuh atletisnya dan mencondongkan badan ke arah penumpang yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya, "Hun, ayo bangun."

Sehun melenguh dan meregangkan badannya, dahinya dengan tak sengaja membentur dahi Jongin karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat. "Aww! Jong, kenapa dekat-dekat?!" Wanita itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap dahinya.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, Jongin justru terkikik dan beralih membangunkan putranya. Sebelah tangan kekarnya terjulur ke belakang, mengusap kepala Daehan yang tidur dengan mulut menganga, persis Jongin jika kelelahan. "Daehannie, kita sudah sampai."

Daehan dengan cepat membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya, "Daehan masuk duluan ya, Appa? Daehan mau mengagetkan Halmeoni dan Harabeoji."

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Daehan. Ia menggelengkan kepala saat melihat sang anak berlari menuju pintu rumah, irisnya kemudian berfokus pada orang di sampingnya yang ternyata kembali menutup matanya.

"Dear, kenapa tidur lagi?"

Hanya gumaman singkat yang keluar sebagai jawaban.

"Hunnah?"

Kali ini diam yang Jongin dapatkan, Sehun tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba muncul ide dari otak mesumnya, Jongin melepas seat belt sang istri dan melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggang dan tengkuk Sehun. Ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Sehun, setelah dua puluh detik tak juga mendapat respon, dengan berani Jongin melumat bibir yang menjadi candunya itu.

Sehun terbangun dan melenguh ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Karena terbuai, ia pun turut dalam permainan yang Jongin ciptakan, wanita itu balas melumat bibir tebal sang suami. Ciuman itu pun menjadi ciuman yang panas dan andai saja tak ada ketukan dari luar, mungkin Sehun sudah digerayangi habis-habisan oleh suami mesumnya ini.

Gerutuan keluar dari bibir Jongin, dengan sangat terpaksa ia melepas ciuman dan rengkuhannya di tubuh Sehun dan mengelap saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir istrinya.

Setelahnya Jongin membuka pintu mobil, mendapati ibu tercintanya tengah melipat tangan dan menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kakinya.

"Annyeong, Eomma-ku yang cantik," sapanya dengan senyuman lebar saat sudah menginjakkan kaki ke atas tanah.

"Kenapa lama sekali keluarnya?" Tanpa membalas sapaan sang anak, wanita paruh baya itu malah bertanya mengintrogasi putranya.

Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ng.. Anu.. Itu.."

Mata sang ibu terbelalak saat melihat noda lipstik di bibir Jongin. Uh-oh, Jongin lupa menghapus bekas lipstik Sehun, eoh?

"Dasar mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun di dalam mobil, hah?" Tanyanya garang sambil menjewer sebelah telinga Jongin, Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari mobil segera berlari ke arah ibu dan anak yang bisa dibilang sedang melakukan tindak kekerasan itu.

Jongin berteriak dan meringis kesakitan, ia menangkup kedua tangan meminta sang ibu melepaskan jewerannya.

"Eomma, sudahlah. Kasihan Jongin." Perlahan jeweran itu terlepas dan sang ibu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada menantu cantiknya.

"Hunnie, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kata Daehan kau sedang sakit."

Sehun tersenyum dan memegang kedua tangan yang mulai keriput itu, "Gwaenchana, Eomma. Sehun sudah baikan."

"Syukurlah, ayo masuk ke dalam. Eomma baru saja memanggang waffle."

Jongin mendengus saat menyadari dirinya ditinggal oleh kedua wanita yang berbeda usia itu. Sedari tadi ia sibuk mengusap telinganya yang dijewer tanpa perasaan oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri, ia pun memasuki rumah. Mendapati ayahnya sedang bermain puzzle bersama Daehan.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Jong?" Tanya sang ayah menyambut kedatangan putra keduanya.

"Jongin habis berjuang meloloskan diri dari terkaman harimau, Appa." Jawabnya asal sambil ikut duduk di hadapan ayah dan anaknya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang harimau, Kim Jongin?"

Mendengar suara menyeramkan milik ibunya, Jongin tersentak dan gugup sendiri, "A-ah, Eomma. Eomma hanya salah dengar, Jongin tidak berkata seperti itu."

Sang ibu melotot ke arah Jongin, ia lalu meletakkan waffle yang untungnya porsinya cukup banyak, jadi ia tidak perlu memanggang lagi akibat kedatangan keluarga kecil anaknya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Sehun mengikuti dari belakang membawa satu nampan berisi gelas dan teko. Ditatanya semua peralatan minum teh itu di atas meja dan duduk di sebelah Jongin. Mereka berdua hanya memperhatikan dalam diam kegiatan sang putra yang asyik bermain puzzle dengan kakek dan neneknya.

"Daehannie, pintar! Halmeoni poppo?" Daehan dengan senang hati memberi ciuman di pipi neneknya.

"Harabeoji poppo?" Dan beralih mencium pipi kakeknya.

Daehan teringat sesuatu, ia merasa harus membicarakan hal ini pada kakek dan neneknya, "Halmeoni, Harabeoji.."

"Kenapa, Sayang?"

"Tadi malam Appa seperti anak kecil," jawab Daehan spontan sambil mengunyah waffle-nya. Sehun dan Jongin gelagapan, mereka tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, ingin rasanya mereka menarik Daehan menjauh dari sepasang suami istri paruh baya itu.

"Memangnya Appa-mu melakukan apa, Sayang?" Sang nenek yang rasa penasarannya memang berada pada level paling atas, bertanya dengan alis mengkerut.

"Masa' Appa minum susu Eomma, Daehan saja sudah berhenti minum susu Eomma."

Uh-oh! Benar saja, apa yang ditakutkan oleh Jongin mau pun Sehun terjadi juga. Mereka menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya. Kedua orang tua di hadapan mereka membelalakkan mata.

"Kim.. Jong.. In.."

"N-ne Eomma?"

"Ikut Eomma sekarang."

Jongin menghembuskan nafas pasrah, ia melirik ke arah Sehun sebentar dan mendapatkan bisikan semangat dari sang istri yang wajahnya masih memerah.

* * *

"Jong, gwaenchana?" Sehun bertanya takut-takut, semenjak pulang dari rumah mertuanya ekspresi Jongin terlihat sangat datar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan ibu mertuanya hingga membuat sang suami seperti sekarang ini.

Jongin mendongak dan kembali menunduk saat menangkap tubuh Sehun yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar mereka, sang istri baru saja menidurkan Daehan. "Hm, gwaenchana, Dear."

Sehun berdiri di depan Jongin yang duduk di ujung tempat tidur king size itu. Ia menarik dagu Jongin agar menatapnya, "Lalu kenapa murung begitu? Memangnya Eomma bilang apa?"

"Tidak, Eomma hanya marah-marah seperti biasa."

Sehun duduk di sebelah Jongin, memeluk sang suami dari samping. Jongin tak merespon seperti biasa, ia hanya mengubah posisi tangannya untuk mendekap bahu sang istri. Hal ini tentu membuat Sehun geram, ia pun memutar otak, mencari cara untuk menghibur sang suami.

"Mau kumasakkan apa?"

"Aku sudah kenyang, Dear."

"Minuman mungkin?"

"Tidak usah, Hun."

"Hah.." Sehun menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jong, mau mandi bersama?"

Satu alis Jongin terangkat dan ia melirik wajah sang istri yang menyandar di bahu kanannya, "Hanya mandi?"

"Jika kau mau begitu, ya sudah. Hanya mandi."

"Sehun.."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tapi nanti pindah ke kamar saja, ya? Aku tidak suka di kamar mandi."

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus mandi?"

"Badanku lengket, Jong."

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Sehun, dengan sigap ia menggendong Sehun memasuki kamar mandi.

Didudukkannya sang istri di wastafel lalu dengan lincah membuka blouse chiffon berwarna peach itu.

Sehun menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi sang suami yang berdiri di depannya, mata mereka saling berpandangan. Jemarinya juga mulai membuka kaitan kancing kemeja Jongin satu per satu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk membuat pasangannya tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

Kini sepasang suami istri yang hasratnya mulai menggebu itu berada di bath-up dengan aroma mawar dari garam mandi kepunyaan Sehun. Sehun duduk membelakangi Jongin, ia berada di antara kedua kaki sang suami dan bersandar di dadanya. Sedangkan Jongin mendekap Sehun dari belakang. Ia sibuk menciumi bahu, tengkuk, dan leher mulus wanitanya.

Yeah, bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka bukannya mandi seperti mandi pada hakikatnya, melainkan hanya berendam dan ber'lovey-dovey' ria.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita mandi bersama, Hun?" Suara parau Jongin membuyarkan keheningan.

"Eoh? Hm.. Entahlah, aku rasa setelah hamil Daehan kita tidak pernah mandi bersama lagi." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan nada gugup, ia jadi merona sendiri saat Jongin berbicara dengan suara serak seperti itu. Jongin sudah ereksi, Sehun bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang keras menempel di daerah bokongnya.

"Jong."

"Hm?"

"Sudah, ya? Nanti kita masuk angin."

Jongin menghentikan kegiatan mengecupnya dan menyeringai, "Jadi, kita mulai?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Harusnya aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, Jong."

Terkikik, Jongin segera bangkit dan mengeringkan badan dengan handuk. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada sang istri.

Jongin menurunkan badan telanjang istrinya di ranjang. Kedua lengan Jongin mengukung Sehun yang berada di bawahnya, Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada siku tangan dan menciumi kulit wajah sang istri.

Ciuman Jongin begitu menghanyutkan Sehun, balasan demi balasan ia lakukan saat kedua bibir mereka bertautan. Saliva mengalir di kedua sudut bibir wanita itu, lengannya semakin menarik kepala sang suami untuk memperdalam pagutannya. Keduanya berhenti saat otak mereka memberi sinyal untuk menyuplai pasokan oksigen. Mata mereka yang dipenuhi kilat-kilat gairah beradu pandang.

Jongin menutup mata saat merasakan jemari Sehun mengusap lembut keringat yang ada di dahinya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan hal itu semakin memancing gairah Jongin, sang pria mulai meluncurkan beberapa kecupan hangat disertai hisapan-hisapan kecil di leher wanitanya.

Ia semakin turun dan turun hingga bertemu dengan dua payudara Sehun yang putingnya sudah tegang sempurna, sama seperti ereksinya.

Dikecupkan kedua gundukan itu berkali-kali, tidak berniat mengulumnya, Jongin sengaja menggoda Sehun untuk memintanya sendiri.

"J-Jongin, jebal.." Bisik Sehun dengan suara parau. Jongin menggeram, dirinya yang tegang bertambah tegang saat mendengar suara sang istri yang menggairahkan luar biasa. Ia melumat sebelah puting Sehun dengan satu tangan sibuk bergerilya di puting yang lain. Desahan Sehun semakin kuat, saat Jongin melilitkan lidahnya di putingnya. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah, berkali-kali ia pahanya menyenggol penis Jongin yang sudah keras.

Kuluman Jongin berhenti saat Sehun mengeluarkan orgasmenya, dipandangnya wajah sang istri yang penuh peluh dengan mata yang sayu, "Beauty as always."

Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang menyeka peluh di dahinya, kedua tangannya mendorong dada Jongin hingga sang suami jatuh tertidur.

"Now let me do my best." Ujarnya dengan satu kedipan, ia mendaratkan bokongnya di perut atletis Jongin dan menunduk mencium bibir tebalnya. Jongin membiarkan Sehun memimpin ciuman kali ini, ia hanya membalas mengikuti permainan wanitanya. Tangan-tangan Sehun berada di atas dada Jongin dan mengusap-usap puting suaminya membuat Jongin semakin panas dan segera mengubah posisi.

Kini wajah Jongin berada tepat di depan selangkangan Sehun yang terbuka, dikecupnya permukaan vagina sang istri lalu menyibak kedua belah bibir vagina merah muda itu hingga menampilkan klitoris Sehun. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Jongin mulai melakukan oral sex di bawahnya. Digenggamnya erat bed cover yang menutupi ranjang king size itu hingga Sehun menghasilkan pelepasan kedua.

"Jong, jangan menginterupsiku lagi." Sebuah protes keluar dari bibir sang istri setelah berhasil menormalkan nafasnya, ia kesal saat Jongin malah mengambil alih permainan yang hendak ia mulai.

"Kau terlalu menggoda, Hun." Sahut Jongin santai sambil tidur menyamping menghadap sang istri.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya, didorongnya Jongin sekali lagi dan ia naik memposisikan penis Jongin agar tepat masuk ke lubangnya.

Lalu mendudukkan dirinya pelan-pelan hingga tercipta penyatuan sempurna. Jongin menahan diri untuk tak menyerang istrinya, ia membiarkan Sehun untuk terbiasa dulu dengan miliknya yang tertancap di lubang sempit itu.

Perlahan-lahan Jongin merasakan penisnya dipijat karena Sehun yang sudah mulai bergerak naik turun di atas tubuhnya, Jongin memegang pinggang Sehun untuk membantu sang istri bergerak. Desahan demi desahan pun berkumandang di kamar luas itu.

Sang pria membalikkan posisi sekali lagi, ia mengkomando Sehun untuk berada di bawahnya dan kembali memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya.

Sehun sudah orgasme dua kali selama penyatuan ini, berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang belum mengeluarkan apa-apa.

"Ah.. Sehun jangan.. Di-cengh-keram.. Ukh."

"Jong.. Ah-kiss my-lips.."

Jongin menunduk melumat bibir Sehun, satu tangannya meremas payudara sang istri bergantian membuat desahan sang wanita teredam dalam rongga mulut Jongin.

Sang istri merasakan kedutan dari milik suaminya, ia pun menggoyang pinggulnya menyeimbangkan gerakan Jongin. Ia sudah lelah, tapi suaminya ini belum mencapai klimaks juga. Jongin mendongak dan mendesis merasakan goyangan itu, dirinya menjadi tak kalah semangat menumbuk-numbuk titik terdalam Sehun.

Tiga menit kemudian, keduanya sama-sama mencapai puncak dan menumpahkan cairan kental masing-masing di dalam vagina Sehun. Jongin ambruk di sebelah Sehun yang sedang menghirup oksigen dengan rakus seperti dirinya. Ditariknya selimut yang telah jatuh di lantai dan dibentangkan di atas tubuhnya dan Sehun.

Jongin kembali berbaring di samping Sehun dan menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantal sang istri, "Thank you, Dear. I love you."

"I love you too, Yeobo." Balas Sehun dilengkapi senyum lembutnya.

Mendengar panggilan Sehun untuknya membuat hati Jongin berbunga. Ah, katakanlah dia norak tapi Sehun itu jarang sekali memanggil Jongin dengan panggilan-panggilan manis.

"Mm.. Jongin.." Nah! Sehun sudah memanggil Jongin dengan panggilan normalnya, membuyarkan suasana hati Jongin yang sedang dipenuhi bunga.

"Ya?"

"Tadi Eomma bicara apa?"

"Oh, itu.." Jongin menggantung kalimatnya, ia melirik Sehun yang memeluknya dari samping.

"Apa, Jong?" Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin ketika tak didengarnya lanjutan jawaban sang suami.

"Eomma bilang kalau sudah saatnya kita memikirkan adik untuk Daehan."

Sehun merona hebat, "O-oh, begitu."

Jongin mengubah posisinya menghadap Sehun, ia ingin berbicara serius dengan sang istri, "Jadi, kau siap, Hun?"

"Entahlah, Jong. Kau sendiri sudah siap jika aku hamil lagi?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

Tersenyum dan membelai kepala Sehun, Jongin menjawab, "Asalkan itu denganmu, apapun siap aku lakukan, Hun."

"Cheesy!" Jemari sang wanita mencubit pinggang prianya.

"Hey, I'm telling you the truth!"

"Ya, ya, baiklah, Jong. I trust it."

"So, you ready, Hun?"

Suasana menjadi hening, Sehun tak langsung menjawab Jongin. Jongin memandangi raut wajah Sehun yang tengah berpikir, lama ia memandang hingga Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"I'm.. ready, Jong."

Jongin senang bukan main, ia memang menginginkan rumah sepinya ini menjadi ramai kembali oleh tangisan bayi seperti lima tahun lalu saat Daehan lahir.

"Jadi, ronde kedua?"

"Big no! Aku lelah, Jong."

"Ayolah, Hun!"

"Jong, tidur atau aku pindah ke kamar Daehan?!"

.

.

.

End!

Sebelumnya aku ngucapin makasih banget karena udah ngasih respon yang baik. Makasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav, dan follow FF 'abal-abalku' ini.

I need your respond again, aku punya rencana buat bikin FF ini jadi kumpulan oneshot dari daily life-nya KaiHun's family. Gimana?

Udah deh segitu dulu.

So, can I get your review?


	3. Chapter 3

Home Is In Your Eyes

by Mon Han

Story 3

Jongin mengerang, tidurnya terusik oleh sebuah tangan yang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Ia mendudukkan diri dan dengan mata setengah tertutup menoleh ke orang yang mengusiknya, "Kenapa, Hun?"

"Perutku sakit, Jong." Sehun menjawab dengan lirih sambil meremat daster yang menutupi bagian perutnya.

Mata Jongin terbuka lebar, ia panik mendengar rintihan sang istri, "Sakit seperti apa, Hun? Kau makan apa tadi?"

"Aku mual, Jong. Bukan diare,"

Jongin mengusap wajah berpeluh itu, "Mungkin kau masuk angin, Dear. Aku buatkan teh hangat, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah, membiarkan Jongin yang membimbingnya untuk kembali berbaring. Setelahnya, sang suami beranjak dan memakai asal celana pendeknya. Jongin lelah, mereka baru saja terlelap setelah bercinta tiga jam yang lalu dan sekarang ia harus terbangun karena rintihan sakit sang istri.

Sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, mata sipit Jongin tak sengaja melihat jam dari kayu oak yang tergantung rapi di dinding atas, 'Ugh, bahkan ini belum jam tiga.'

Dengan mata setengah terpejam, ia pun mengaduk campuran air hangat, gula, dan sari teh beraroma melati kesukaan Sehun.

* * *

Pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan Jongin yang membawa secangkir teh hangat, "Ini, Hun."

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dan meminum teh yang Jongin buat, "Kenapa tidak manis, Jong?"

"Ini sudah manis, Dear." Kilah Jongin setelah menyicip teh buatannya.

"Kalau kubilang belum manis, ya belum manis!"

Sang pria terkejut mendengar bentakan itu, sedingin-dinginnya istrinya ini, Sehun jarang sekali membentak dirinya. Istrinya hanya akan bersikap begitu jika sedang dalam kondisi bad mood akibat 'tamu bulanan'nya, itu pun hanya tiga kali dan satu lagi hm-jika sedang hamil muda. Ia bergidik ngeri ketika mengenang betapa mengerikannya Sehun saat hamil dulu.

"Baiklah, aku salah. Aku tambah gula lagi, ya?" Jongin memilih mengalah. Ayolah, ini masih pagi-pagi buta dan Jongin sangat mengantuk, ia tidak mau mengambil risiko untuk berdebat dengan istri tercintanya ini.

"Tidak perlu! Aku mau tidur saja dan kau..," Sehun menunjuk Jongin tepat dimuka, "tidur di luar!" Lalu beralih menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"A-apa? Dear, jangan begitu.. Kan aku bilang akan tambahkan gula."

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk! Sana keluar!" Jongin harus menelan bentakan wanitanya sekali lagi, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini.

'Mungkin tanda-tanda mau haid," simpulnya dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas, mengambil bantal tidur juga selimut lain dari dalam lemari. Ditatapnya sebentar sang istri yang sudah berbaring membelakanginya sambil memeluk guling.

"Good night, Dear."

* * *

Sehun lagi-lagi terbangun, ia merasakan perutnya kembali bergejolak. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melangkah ke kamar mandi bertepatan dengan pintu kamar terbuka memunculkan seorang pria yang bertelanjang dada dengan wajah khas bangun tidur.

"Ada apa, Hun?" Tanya Jongin saat melihat pipi Sehun menggembung disertai sebelah tangannya yang menutup mulut. Ia tentu tak bisa menjawab, lebih memilih melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar mandi dan menumpahkan isi yang tertahan di mulutnya ke wastafel.

Jongin ikut masuk dan memijat tengkuk Sehun, membantu Sehun agar memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hiks.. Jongin.. Sakit.." Adu sang wanita dengan tubuh yang menghambur ke pelukan suaminya. Tidak ingat bahwa subuh tadi ia telah berlaku kasar pada sang suami.

"Sst.. Tenang, Dear. Kita ke dokter saja, ya?" Telapak Jongin mengusap-usap punggung sang istri.

"Tapi kau bilang hari ini kau harus mengurus sidang perceraian."

"A-ah, aku lupa. Bagaimana jika kau pergi dengan Eomma saja?"

"Eomma tidak sibuk?"

"Sepertinya tidak, ayo ke kamar biar aku telepon Eomma dulu."

* * *

"Daehan, Appa berangkat, ya? Jangan nakal dan belajar yang rajin." Ayah dan anak itu telah berada di depan gerbang sekolah Daehan dengan posisi Jongin yang sedang berjongkok di depan sang putra.

"Appa?"

"Wae, Sayang?"

"Eomma.. Kenapa, Appa?"

Sang ayah tersenyum dan mengusap rambut anaknya dengan lembut, "Eomma tidak apa-apa, nanti Eomma yang menjemput Daehan seperti biasa."

"Geurae? Kalau begitu Daehan masuk dulu ya, Appa. Bye, Appa!"

"Daehannie tidak mau mencium Appa dulu?"

Daehan segera berlari masuk ke dalam sekolahnya, "Shireo, Appa bau." Teriaknya sambil melarikan diri, sang ayah hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala dan kembali berkendara menuju kantor.

* * *

Kim Jongin duduk di kursi kerjanya, satu jam lagi ia akan berangkat ke pengadilan untuk mengurus sidang perceraian kliennya. Jongin sebenarnya ingin mengantar langsung Sehun ke rumah sakit tapi karena harus mengurus kasus itu jadilah ia meminta ibunya untuk mengantar sang istri. Pikirannya mulai berkelana, hal yang biasa dilakukannya saat berada di waktu luang. Kedua tangan yang disertai otot kekar itu menjadi bantalan kepalanya yang bersandar di kursi kerja. Bola mata kelamnya menatap ke arah langit-langit, kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang Sehun makan dan lakukan hingga dia menjadi mual.

'Tidak ada yang salah pada makanannya,' pikirnya.

Lalu ingatannya berpindah pada kejadian saat Daehan meminta menyusu berdua dengan Jongin pada Sehun, 'Aish.. kejadian memalukan!'

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha membuyarkan memori yang dia bersumpah tak akan pernah dibiarkannya terulang lagi.

Ia ingat lagi pada Sehun yang menangis hanya karena Daehan marah dan tidak mau sarapan, 'Tidak biasanya dia jadi cengeng.'

Wajah Sehun yang lelah selesai bermain di Water World, kunjungan ke rumah orang tuanya, hingga sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk 'membuat adik' untuk Daehan terputar bak gulungan film dalam memori Jongin.

Beberapa detik kemudian bibir Jongin tertarik membentuk lengkungan ketika mengingat peristiwa mandi berdua dengan Sehun hingga mereka berakhir dengan 'klimaks' yang saling menyerukan nama lawan 'bergulat'nya.

Lalu, ekpresi pria tampan itu berubah lagi ketika mengenang Sehun yang mual dari jam setengah tiga pagi tadi, emosi Sehun yang memuncak hanya karena gula dalam teh, hingga Sehun yang mual untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'Ah.. kalau kejadian yang itu membuat frustasi saja.' Jongin mengernyit, tunggu.. Ia rasa ini seperti-hm.. deja vu! Ya, ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya! Tepatnya hm-tiga? Tidak, lima tahun yang lalu! Ya, ya! Waktu itu.. waktu itu.. ah! Jongin tahu kenapa Sehun seperti itu!

Jemarinya dengan cekatan menekan speed dial nomor satu yang menghubungkannya dengan sang istri. Pada bunyi sambungan yang ketiga panggilan telepon tersambung.

"Yeoboseyo.." Suara di seberang sana terdengar lemah.

Jongin sontak menegakkan posisi duduknya "Hun, kau masih sakit?"

"Tidak terlalu, Jong. Aku hanya lelah dan sedikit pusing,"

"Kau sudah minta izin cuti pada manajermu?"

"Sudah, dia mengizinkan walau terkesan jengkel,"

"Sudah ke dokter?"

"Belum. Eomma masih di jalan,"

"Hun, mungkin kau... hamil!"

"Hah? Ha-hamil?" Sehun terkejut mendengar pernyataan Jongin, mata sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia memang belum menstruasi padahal minggu ini sudah seharusnya ia memasuki siklus haidnya.

".. Kim Sehun? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ah ya, aku mendengarmu,"

"Kalau begitu kau periksakan dulu ke Dokter Cha, Hun. Jangan ke dokter laki-laki,"

"Dasar posesif!"

"Terima kasih,"

"Ih, Jongin! Itu bukan pujian!"

Terdengar kekehan dari suara berat Jongin, "Maaf, maaf. Hun, aku tutup dulu, ya? Klienku sudah datang."

"Ya sudah!" Balas Sehun ketus dan memutuskan sambungan dengan cepat, Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak mengingat bagaimana meledak-ledaknya emosi ibu hamil walau diajak bercanda sedikit saja.

* * *

Kedua kaki yang dilapis sepatu hitam mengkilap itu berlari kecil, Kim Jongin menyusuri lantai garasi menuju ke dalam rumahnya setelah memarkirkan Jaguar hitamnya. Tidak ada suara-suara yang berhasil ditangkap indera pendengarannya, ia memasuki rumah dan mendapati ruang keluarga yang kosong. Jongin mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan ke ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Ia bernafas lega ketika akhirnya menemukan tanda kehidupan di rumah sepinya itu, sosok wanita paruh baya tengah sibuk meracik bahan-bahan yang menurut Jongin akan dijadikan sup.

"Eomma! Sehun mana?"

Tubuh wanita itu pun menegang, mengusap-usap dada, lalu menoleh ke belakang, "Astaga! Jongin kau mengagetkan Eomma!"

Jongin menyengir dan mengusap tengkuknya, "Maaf, Eomma. Eum.. Sehun di mana, Eomma?"

"Di kamar! Daehan juga di kamarmu jadi jangan berani macam-macam,"

"Eomma, Jongin tidak seperti itu!" Sang anak membantah dengan nada merengek oh, jangan lupakan mukanya yang tengah memelas.

"Sudahlah, Jong. Kau tidak pantas lagi merengek seperti itu," sang ibu memutar bola matanya dengan malas membuat putranya terkikik.

"Kenapa, Eomma? Jongin tidak imut lagi, ya?" Jongin bertanya seraya mulai melepas jas dan dasi satin birunya.

"Itu pasti, Jong. Oh! Dan juga karena kau akan punya bayi lagi jadi-"

Pergerakan tangan Jongin terhenti, "Hah? Ba-bayi?"

"Iya, Kim Jongin. Selamat ya, Sehun sedang hamil satu bulan. Jadi, kau jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya selama Sehun ha-hei- Kim Jongin! Eomma belum selesai bicara! Aish, anak ini!" Ocehan sang ibu berubah menjadi teriakan ketika melihat anaknya sudah berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar. 'Dasar anak nakal!'

* * *

Suara pintu yang tengah dibuka ditangkap oleh gendang telinga Sehun, diangkatnya kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah pintu, terbersit gejolak dalam hatinya ketika melihat tubuh sang suami yang muncul.

"Hey!" sapa Jongin dengan senyum terkulum.

Sehun menempatkan satu telunjuk di depan bibir, Daehan sedang tidur sambil memeluknya. Jongin mengangguk paham lalu membantu Sehun melepas pelukan sang anak.

"Kenapa Daehan tidak ke penitipan anak, Hun?" Sang pria membuka pembicaraan saat mereka duduk berdua di balkon kamar tanpa ada gangguan.

"Aku kan ada di rumah, Jong." Sang wanita menjawab sambil memeluk Jongin dari samping, entah kenapa ia ingin bermanja-manja kepada prianya ini, kepalanya direbahkan di bahu tegap sang suami. Jongin tersenyum lega, setidaknya Sehun tidak mual saat berdekatan dengannya seperti saat hamil Daehan dulu. Pria itu melingkarkan satu lengannya di bahu sang istri dan menunduk mendekati wajah wanitanya. Sehun memejamkan mata merasakan jari jemari kekar membelai wajahnya, membuat Jongin tersenyum dan melanjutkan belaiannya hingga tercipta suasana hening selama bermenit-menit.

"Jadi, kau sakit apa, Hun?"

Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah mulai tertidur membuka matanya dengan spontan saat mendengar suara berat sang suami, "Jongin.. kau membangunkanku," rengeknya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan badan dalam dekapan Jongin.

Tertawa dan mencuri kecupan kilat di bibir istrinya yang mengerucut, Jongin meminta maaf.

"Eum.. memang kau belum bertemu Eomma?"

"Sudah. Eomma sedang memasak,"

"Maksudku, Eomma tidak bilang apa-apa?"

"Bilang apa?" Jongin mengulum senyum penuh arti melihat ekspresi malu-malu Sehun.

"Jongin..," rengekan kembali keluar dari bibir tipis sang wanita.

Jongin melepas tawanya dan mengarahkan jemari yang tadi membelai wajah Sehun ke arah perut wanitanya yang masih datar, "Aku bercanda, Dear. Jaga dia baik-baik, ya?"

Sehun mendongak menatap iris kelam kesukannya, merasakan keteduhan di balik mata itu, selalu seperti itu. Ia mengangguk kecil lalu menengok ke bawah, menatap jemari sang suami yang mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan memutar. Mata coklatnya yang berkaca-kaca karena haru ia sembunyikan dengan menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher Jongin yang hangat.

"Hun," suara berat Jongin kembali menggema di balkon kamar yang sepi itu.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau hamil cepat sekali, ya?"

"Ne?" Jongin merasakan pergerakan di bahunya, kepala Sehun terangkat menatap langsung ke wajah Jongin.

"Begini," Jongin berdehem, "kita kan memutuskan melakukan program adik baru untuk Daehan," Jongin menjelaskan dengan membuat tanda kutip pada kata 'adik baru', "dan kita baru berusaha sekali yaitu tadi malam, tapi kau... sudah langsung hamil." Ujar Jongin dengan kekehan kecil.

Sehun merasakan pipinya memanas dengan ucapan sang suami yang bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa malu dengan kalimatnya, "So, what do you mean?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir tebalnya, Jongin hanya menatap Sehun yang sudah melepaskan diri dari kungkungannya. Ia lebih memilih menikmati wajah merona istrinya dengan tersenyum geli.

Perasaan jengkel berkerumun di hati wanita cantik itu. Sehun berdecak sebal, inilah sifat sang suami yang selalu sukses membuatnya kesal; kalau tidak jahil, ya mesum. Kadang ia pun tak habis pikir mengapa ia mau menikah dengan laki-laki berkulit gelap itu. Aha! Tiba-tiba ide jahil terlintas di benaknya, sambil menyeringai dalam hati wanita cantik itu pun menjalankan aksi kepada sang suami yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman bodoh.

"Hoek..." Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan yang dengan sukses merubah ekspresi Jongin menjadi panik.

"Dear, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Senyummu membuatku mual, Jong! Hoek!"

"Hun, ayo ke kamar mandi! Jangan muntah di sini." Jongin mulai membopong sang istri untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sehun terkikik di balik kedua tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

Pergerakan Jongin terhenti, apa ia tidak salah dengar? Sehun tertawa di sela-sela mualnya?

"Sa-sayang.. Gwaenchana?" Elusan lembut dilayangkan ke kepala pasangannya.

Sehun tak tahan untuk tak tertawa, dibukanya kedua telapak yang tertangkup di wajahnya lalu melepaskan tawanya dengan kencang, "Ahahahahahaha! Wajahmu, Jong-wajahmu.. ahahahahaha!"

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, 4 detik, 5 detik! Mulut menganga Jongin, yang seperti orang bodoh, terkatup berganti dengan poker face andalannya saat berhadapan dengan pengacara lawan di gedung pengadilan. Tega sekali Sehun mengerjainya, padahal ia betul-betul panik melihat kondisi istri tercintanya tadi.

"Kim Sehun!" Jongin menggeram dengan gigi yang dirapatkan dan mata yang menatap tajam membuat yang disebut namanya perlahan-lahan memelankan tawanya hingga hening terciptanya.

Mengerjapkan mata sekali lalu membuat lengkungan yang mengarah ke bawah di bibirnya, "Hiks..."

Satu isakan keluar dari bibir Sehun dan cairan bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata sipit itu.

Jongin kembali panik, "Se-Sehun, aku cuma-"

"Huweeeeeeeee! Eomma.. Jongin menakutkan! Huweeeeee!"

Kesalahan fatal, Mr. Kim! Jongin menepuk jidatnya, benar-benar lupa jika Sehun sedang mengandung. Emosi ibu hamil bak ranjau yang terkubur di dalam tanah, jika tidak berhati-hati, ya rasakan akibatnya.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar, "Aish, ottokhae?"

.

.

.

Hello! Akhirnya sempat juga ngepost walau tugas tengah menggunung, hihi.

As your wish babe, aku buat FF ini jadi kumpulan oneshootnya KaiHun's fams! Males buat sequel di story yang baru jadi aku ngelanjutin disini aja. Judulnya juga udah berganti^^

Sengaja ga ada NC di part ini, NC muncul di part berikutnya kkkk~ *otakyadongmulaiaktif*

Big thanks for you all~

So, can I get your review?


	4. Chapter 4

Home Is In Your Eyes

by Mon Han

Story 4

"Katanya pulang cepat!" Jongin tersentak mendengar suara menggelegar menyapa gendang telinganya saat memasuki rumah. Ia berbalik dari posisi menutup pintu dan tampaklah Sehun yang duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, terlihat menggoda dalam balutan gaun tidur warna merah marun dengan rambut dicepol mempertunjukkan leher putihnya.

"Maaf, Dear. Tadi ada undangan pesta ulang tahun dari Pengacara Song. Kau tahu kan kami pernah bekerja sama di beberapa kasus."

Ia bergerak menuju sang istri dan mendaratkan diri di sampingnya.

'Control your hormone, Kim Jongin!' Otaknya memberi perintah agar tidak 'menyerang' istrinya yang terlihat menggoda berkali-kali lipat saat hamil khususnya malam ini.

Seolah tak mengerti dengan penderitaan sang suami, Sehun menyilangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya hingga tersingkaplah paha mulus itu akibat gaun yang bergeser. Hal ini sukses membuat Jongin menegang, kertakan gigi dan hembusan nafas kasar sebagai penanda hal itu.

"Kau tidak bohong?"

"Tidak, Dear."

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Jong?"

Jongin menggeleng berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya yang terasa berat. Diusapnya rambut lembut sang istri, "Dear, ayo tidur. Kau sedang hamil dan aku tidak mau istriku ini menjadi sakit."

"Tapi nanti pijat punggungku lagi, ya?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut sang suami, memijat punggung telanjang Sehun adalah tantangan baru baginya saat istrinya ini dinyatakan hamil tiga bulan yang lalu, ia benar-benar harus mematikan gairahnya ketika menyentuh tiap lekuk tubuh sang istri saat ini. Selama tiga bulan itu juga keluarlah sikap-sikap yang tak terduga milik seorang Kim Sehun, mulai dari marah-marah, menangis hanya karena masalah kecil, manja yang berlebihan, morning sickness di jam setengah tiga subuh, memijat bagian tubuh yang pegal, hingga memenuhi 'ngidam'nya Sehun yang untungnya bukan permintaan yang terlalu aneh, hanya sekedar makanan asam seperti ibu-ibu hamil lainnya.

"Sekarang kau ke kamar dulu, ya biar aku membuatkan susu un-,"

"Aku sudah minum susu!" Potong sang istri.

Jongin menoleh pada Sehun, "Baiklah, kau ke kamar dulu, aku mau melihat Dae-"

"Dia sudah tidur!"

"Aku tahu, Hun. Aku mau mengecek tugas-"

"Sudah aku cek!" Jongin menghembus nafas pelan, dielusnya perut sang istri yang sudah membuncit kecil.

"Baiklah, ayo ke kamar."

"Gendong.." Untuk ratusan kalinya, Sehun mengeluarkan nada manja yang membuat Jongin harus mempertebal lagi lapisan benteng pertahanannya.

"Okay, here we go!" Tangan kekar Jongin terselip di punggung dan bagian bawah lutut Sehun, sang istri mengalungkan tangan di lehernya dan menghirup aromanya. Astaga! Jongin menggeram dalam hati, bagaimana bisa Sehun tega menyiksa Jongin yang sudah 'tegang' ini?

'Mata fokus ke depan, Jongin!' Perintah kembali diturunkan kepada seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya, paha Sehun yang lagi-lagi terekspos karena gaunnya yang menyingkap tak ingin membuat Jongin semakin bergairah. Biarlah untuk saat ini ia mati-matian menahan nafsunya. Hei! Kehamilan istrinya masih di trimester pertama, ia tidak mau mengambil risiko.

* * *

Jongin berdehem, menetralkan suara seraknya akibat gairah, "Sudah sampai, Sayang." Ujarnya lalu menurunkan tubuh sang wanita di atas ranjang.

Jongin kembali berdiri, "Aku mandi sebentar, ya? Setelah itu aku akan memijatmu."

"Jangan lama-lama, ya?"

"Iya, Hun."

"Janji?"

"Iya."

"Bilang janji dulu!"

"Janji!" Jongin setengah membentak mengakibatkan mata Sehun lama kelamaan membentuk bendungan.

"Ma-maaf.."

"Hiks.. Jongin jahat! Hiks.." Setelahnya hanya isakan yang menggema di kamar mereka, Jongin mengusap wajahnya lalu kembali duduk di ranjang berhadapan dengan sang wanita.

Satu tangan menciptakan elusan di rambut panjang itu, satu tangan lain berusaha mengangkat wajah sang istri yang disembunyikan di antara dua telapak tangannya, "Sehun, maafkan aku, ya? Aku sedang lelah."

Tidak ada respon dari Sehun, yang terdengar malah isakannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Baiklah kau boleh menyuruhku tidur di luar lagi malam ini."

Sehun mendongak, "Kenapa kau mengambil kesimpulan sendiri?"

Sang pria tersenyum sendu lalu menghapus butiran air yang sudah membentuk jalur di kedua pipi yang semakin berisi itu, "Karena itu biasanya yang akan kau katakan,"

Walaupun suara Jongin terdengar hati-hati saat mengucapkannya, hati Sehun tetap tertohok. Biasanya? Ya ampun, dia merasa bersalah. Tapi, ini bukan maunya, ini pengaruh hormon yang membuatnya meledak-ledak.

"Sudahlah, Jong! Terserahmu mau tidur di mana!" Lagi-lagi, bukan kata-kata itu yang ingin ia utarakan. Apa daya emosi dan nuraninya tidak bekerja dengan sinkron.

Jongin terpaku sebentar lalu tersenyum lemah dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Sehun mengintip dari balik tidur pura-puranya saat Jongin baru saja selesai mandi. Ia melihat suaminya itu mendekat lalu membenarkan letak selimut serta melepas guling yang terlalu erat dipeluk oleh Sehun. Ia mendengar Jongin berbisik, "Kau bisa mencelakainya kalau tidur seperti itu."

Lalu dirasakannya benda kenyal dan sedikit basah mendarat di dahinya, Jongin mengecupnya. Aroma mint yang berasal dari tubuh Jongin menyapa indera penciuman Sehun, aroma dari sabun pilihannya untuk sang suami. Kali ini Sehun benar-benar menutup kelopak mata rapat-rapat, meresap lembutnya kecupan yang diberikan Jongin yang sayangnya, hanya sebentar. Setelah itu yang ia dengar hanya gumaman selamat tidur dan suara debuman pintu. Jongin kembali tidur di luar untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

Pukul enam pagi, di mana matahari mulai menampilkan semburat kuningnya di ufuk timur sebagai penanda bahwa hari yang baru telah tiba.

Kim Jongin menggeser tombol off pada layar aplikasi alarm di ponselnya. Ia meregangkan badan walau percuma, karena sofa yang ia tiduri tidak memberi banyak ruang bagi tubuh atletis itu.

Kakinya ia bawa menuju dapur, mencuci wajah kusutnya di wastafel dan mengeringkannya. Jongin membuka kulkas, mengumpulkan satu demi satu bahan makanan yang akan ia buat menjadi sarapan kesukaan sang anak, roti bakar madu, dalam tiga porsi.

"Appa, sarapan apa hari ini?"

Pisau yang baru saja dipakai Jongin untuk mengoles mentega hampir saja terjatuh saat ia dikejutkan oleh suara anak kecil yang ia hafal luar kepala.

"Kim Daehan, kebiasaan mengagetkan Appa, eoh?" Diletakkannya pisau itu di atas piring lalu bergerak mengangkat sang anak ke atas meja makan.

"Hehe," Daehan menampilkan deretan gigi ompongnya "mianhae, Appa."

Jongin balas tersenyum, menatap mata sipit putranya yang sangat mirip dengan sang ibu. Ah.. Ia jadi teringat Sehun, "Daehan bangunkan Eomma, ya?"

"Percuma Appa, Eomma tidak akan bangun kalau bukan Appa yang membangunkannya."

Gaya menjawab Daehan yang seperti orang tua sedang memberi nasehat itu mengundang gelak tawa dari Jongin. Ia tertawa untuk beberapa detik dan diakhiri dengan gelengan kepala.

"Daehan, Daehan.. Bilang saja kalau Daehan takut Eomma marah kan?"

Sang anak menunduk sambil menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui tebakan ayahnya.

"Daehan jangan takut, ya? Eomma marah-marah itu bukan karena dia membenci kita, tapi karena Eomma sedang hamil jadi emosinya tidak stabil." Terang Jongin panjang lebar.

"Hamil itu apa, Appa?"

Jongin menepuk dahinya, bisa-bisanya ia lupa jika sang putra baru berumur lima tahun dan belum mengerti masalah seperti ini, "Ng? Hamil itu.. Begini, Daehan perhatikan tidak kalau perut Eomma semakin buncit?"

Sebuah anggukan diberikan sang anak sebagai jawaban.

"Nah, jadi di dalam perut Eomma itu sedang ada adik bayi, adiknya Daehan."

Alis Daehan terangkat, Jongin tahu hal ini akan susah untuk ia jelaskan pada seorang anak berusia lima tahun tapi menurutnya lebih baik jika anaknya segera tahu dan paham akan tingkah ibunya yang sedang hamil muda itu.

"Kenapa adik bayi berada di perut Eomma, Appa?"

"Karena adik bayi.. Eum.. Adik bayi.. Belum bisa lahir di dunia, adik bayi harus berada di dalam perut Eomma dulu. Baru setelah sembilan bulan, ia keluar dari sana untuk bertemu kita semua. Daehan dulu juga seperti itu."

Sepasang mata kecil itu mengerjap beberapa kali, sejenak Daehan tampak berpikir lalu berujar dengan mantap, "Daehan mau masuk ke dalam perut Eomma, Appa."

"A-apa?"

"Daehan mau menemani dan bermain dengan adik bayi di sana,"

Lagi-lagi sang ayah tertawa, diusapnya rambut halus putra tercintanya. Jongin terkikik sekali lagi saat memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk dikatakannya, "Daehan sayang, adik bayi belum bisa diajak bermain, lagi pula Daehan tidak akan muat berada di perut Eomma. Daehan tidak mau kan kalau adiknya kesempitan karena Daehan juga ikut masuk?"

"Benar juga, Appa. Daehan tidak mau masuk ke dalam perut Eomma!"

"Bagus kalau anak Appa ini sudah mengerti, sekarang Daehan harus mandi lalu sarapan roti bakar madu, okay?"

"Sebentar, Appa! Daehan masih bingung.."

"Bingung kenapa, Sayang?"

"Lalu ma-eh mo-mosi itu apa, Appa?" Anak kecil itu mendapat kesulitan saat merapalkan kosa kata baru yang diperoleh otaknya pagi ini.

"Emosi, Sayang. Emosi itu adalah perasaan kita seperti saat kita sedang marah, menangis, tertawa, bahagia, kecewa, itu semua emosi kita."

"Jadi, jika Daehan menangis itu emosi Daehan?"

"Betul, Nak."

"Kalau Eomma marah itu emosi Eomma?"

"Iya, Sayang."

Kepala Daehan mangut-mangut dengan bibir membentuk huruf o. Ia mengerutkan kening sebentar dan mengangkat sebelah tangan seperti kebiasaan di kelasnya jika ada murid yang ingin bertanya pada guru, "Appa! Appa! Satu pertanyaan lagi!"

Jongin yang hendak menurunkan Daehan dari meja makan mengurungkan niatnya dan mempersilakan Daehan bertanya.

"Kenapa adik bayi bisa berada di perut Eomma?"

Kali ini Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ia terbatuk-batuk mengundang kecemasan putranya.

"Appa gwaenchana?"

Dengan segera Jongin mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Gwenchana, Nak." Jawabnya setelah berdehem pelan.

"Appa belum jawab pertanyaan Daehan.."

"Iya, Appa jawab. Ng.. Adik bayi bisa berada di perut Eomma karena.. Ng.. Karena.."

"Karena apa, Appa?" Tanya Daehan lebih antusias dari sebelumnya.

Jongin kesulitan memilih kata-kata yang tepat. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada putranya? Bisa-bisa ibunya memotong leher Jongin karena hal itu. Ia jadi bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"I-itu karena.. Tuhan memberi kepercayaan kepada Appa dan Eomma untuk memiliki bayi, maka dari itu Daehan harus banyak berdoa dan bersyukur pada Tuhan karena akan segera mempunyai adik."

Jongin bernafas lega karena tidak mendapat serangan pertanyaan lagi dari putranya yang selalu ingin tahu itu. Sang putra mengatakan ia berjanji akan mengikuti nasehat Jongin dan berpamitan untuk mandi. Jadilah Jongin sendiri lagi di dapur dan berkutat dengan masakannya.

* * *

Sehun tersenyum haru dari balik dinding yang menjadi pembatas antara dapur dengan ruang keluarga, beruntung Daehan tidak menyadari keberadaan ibunya saat lewat tadi.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia bersembunyi dan mendengar percakapan dua lelaki tercintanya itu, ada rasa menyesal ketika mengingat bagaimana ia memperlakukan keduanya di masa hamilnya ini. Walaupun ia hanya sesekali membentak pelan Daehan ketika anaknya itu tidak mau menuruti kemauannya, yang kasihan justru suaminya yang harus setiap saat menampung segala keluhan, bentakan, keinginan, serta kemanjaannya yang menjadi-jadi yang dengan sepenuh hati selalu dituruti oleh suami tercintanya. Jongin bahkan memberi jawaban serta nasehat yang bijak kepada putra kecil mereka seputar kehamilan Sehun.

Ringisan terpatri di wajah Sehun saat ini, digigitinya bibir tipis itu lalu berjalan kembali menuju kamar.

* * *

"Oh, kau sudah mandi?" Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar hendak membangunkan istrinya namun yang ia lihat Sehun sudah berpakaian rapi dan sedang duduk di kursi rias sambil mengoleskan lipstick di bibir tipisnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat,"

"Turunlah ke bawah, sarapan sudah siap. Aku akan mandi."

Tangan Jongin turun kembali ketika hendak membuka pintu lemari untuk mengambil setelan kantornya, di atas ranjangnya sudah tersedia apa yang ia butuhkan lengkap dengan pakaian dalam Calvin Klein hitamnya.

Alisnya membentuk kerutan dan menatap pantulan bayangan Sehun di depan cermin.

"Kenapa, Jong?"

"Ti-tidak ada,"

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya, "Kalau begitu mandilah, aku mau membantu Daehan bersiap-siap dulu."

Pintu kamar ditutup, perlahan kerutan di wajah itu berganti menjadi senyuman. Jongin berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil bersiul kecil, 'Syukurlah Sehun tidak bertingkah aneh pagi ini.'

* * *

"Pagi, Sehunie!"

"Ah, selamat pagi, Yixing Eonni!"

Sapaan rekan kerja yang merangkap sebagai teman dekat di kantornya membuyarkan lamunan Sehun tentang Jongin. Wanita mungil bernama Yixing itu menyenderkan pinggangnya di meja kerja Sehun sambil menyesap americano dengan uap hangat yang mengepul di udara.

"Sedang melamunkan apa? Kegiatan semalam dengan Jongin, ya?" Yixing menyelipkan kerlingan saat menanyakannya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, "Yang benar saja, Eonni."

"Lalu apa, Hun?"

"Kau ingin tahu saja,"

Sekali lagi Yixing menyesap americano yang dikemas dalam gelas kardus berukuran sedang itu, "Ayolah, kau bisa ceritakan padaku, Hun."

Sehun baru ingin membuka mulutnya saat tiba-tiba rekan kerja yang lain menginterupsi kegiatan mereka karena sang manajer sudah datang.

"Kau berutang penjelasan padaku saat makan siang." Bisik Yixing lalu berbalik ke meja kerjanya.

* * *

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai dari mana cerita ini?"

Saat ini sedang jam makan siang, Sehun dan Yixing meletakkan nampan mereka di atas salah satu meja yang ada di kantin kantor mereka.

"Astaga, Eonni! Bahkan aku belum menyamankan posisi dudukku!"

Yixing mengedikkan bahu lalu dengan santai mengangkat sumpit dan memasukkan satu suapan besar bulgogi dalam mulutnya, "Jika tidak aku ingatkan sekarang, kau akan lupa cerita padaku."

"Setidaknya kunyah dulu makanan dalam mulutmu baru bicara," sebuah dengusan dikeluarkan oleh Sehun. Ia juga mulai makan sekarang.

Mereka dengan suasana tenang mulai memindahkan isi nampan makanan ke dalam mulut masing-masing. Pada suapan ke sepuluh, ponsel Sehun mengeluarkan bunyi, ada panggilan masuk dari Jongin.

"Yeoboseyo,"

"Aku sedang makan,"

"Bulgogi."

"Aku juga makan salad, Jong."

"Iya iya, sudah ya aku lapar!"

Yixing menggeleng sambil mendecakkan lidahnya, sedari tadi ia memandang Sehun selama berbicara dengan suaminya di telepon.

"Kenapa, Eonni?" Tanya Sehun setelah menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam clutch.

"Jangan terlalu ketus dengan Jongin, kalau dia minta cerai bagaimana?"

Sehun mendelik tidak suka, "Eonni jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Habis kau begitu kejam dengannya," merasa tidak ada respon dari Sehun, Yixing mengalihkan fokusnya pada makanannya dan menangkap ekspresi Sehun yang setengah meringis.

Yixing meletakkan sumpitnya dan menggenggam satu tangan Sehun di atas meja, "Hun, aku tahu kau sedang hamil. Aku juga pernah sepertimu, tapi lama kelamaan aku bisa mengontrol emosiku. Jadi, cobalah melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku."

"Itu susah, Eonni. Aku sudah berusaha mengontrolnya, tapi jika dengan Jongin semua kontrolku terasa sia-sia. Jongin pasti lelah ya mengurus ibu hamil sepertiku?" Tanya Sehun entah dengan siapa.

"Hun, kau benar. Dia memang lelah tapi ada satu hal yang membuat dia terus bersabar menghadapimu," senyum misterius terukir di bibir Yixing membuat Sehun mengernyit penasaran dengan ekspresi seperti bertanya 'apa-yang-kau-maksud-Eonni?'

"Itu karena cinta, ya memang terkesan gombal. Tapi Jongin itu betul-betul mencintaimu, Hun."

"Eonni.."

Yixing kembali berkutat dengan makanannya, "Hm?"

"Sebenarnya ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke delapan."

"Jinjja? Uhuk uhuk!" Sehun menyodorkan air putih. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat rekan kerjanya yang satu ini.

"Terima kasih. Biar kutebak! Kau belum menyiapkan hadiah apapun, eoh?"

Sehun menggangguk dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan, "Oh iya, aku mau cerita tentang Jongin dan anakku pagi tadi."

"Memangnya Jongin dan Daehan kenapa?"

Sehun mulai menceritakan percakapan dua lelaki tercintanya itu di dapur pagi tadi, ia tersenyum membayangkan betapa bijaknya sikap Jongin. Betapa bahagianya ia mempunyai suami sepengertian dan sesabar Kim Jongin.

"Wah, daebak!" Wanita yang berusia lebih tua bertepuk tangan kecil, "Jongin benar-benar suami idaman dan ayah yang bijaksana. Hei, apakah ia punya adik atau kakak laki-laki?"

"Buat apa? Eonni kan sudah menikah!"

"Untuk anakku nanti, Hun. Hahaha."

Sehun melayangkan cubitan di lengan Yixing, "Eonni, serius sedikit! Aku ingin minta maaf padanya."

Yixing mengelus lengannya yang memerah, "Iya iya. Hm.. Bagaimana ya, Hun. Kau mau membeli cake?"

"Jongin kan bukan Daehan, Eonni. Ia tidak terlalu suka makanan manis."

Wanita berkulit tak kalah putih dari Sehun itu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Berarti tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dibawa pulang, departemen store letaknya jauh dari kantor kita dan masalahnya kau sedang hamil, tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Kalau tidak kan kita bisa membeli entah dasi atau kemeja untuk suamimu."

Kali ini Sehun yang menggaruk tengkuknya, "Apa besok saja ya?"

"Mwo? Kau gila, Hun! Mana ada spesialnya jika kau kasih besok."

"Jadi, aku harus memberi apa?"

Yixing termangu, bola matanya yang bergerak-gerak menjadi fokus penglihatan Sehun. Empat menit kemudian ia bersorak dengan mata berbinar, "Aha!"

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

Seolah tidak peduli dengan kekagetan rekannya, Yixing bertanya dengan santai, "Hun, usia kehamilanmu sudah berapa bulan?"

"Ng.. Sudah masuk empat dua hari yang lalu."

"Coba kau telepon dokter kandunganmu,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Telepon saja, sekarang dan ikuti perkataanku!"

-continue-


	5. Chapter 5

Home Is In Your Eyes

by Mon Han

Story 5

Malam ini Jongin sampai di rumah pada pukul setengah sembilan, jadwalnya di kantor sedang tidak terlalu padat jadi dia bisa pulang agak cepat dari biasanya.

Ia membuka pintu rumah, memasuki ruang keluarga, dan melihat Daehan tengah sibuk menggambar dengan spidol di tangannya.

"Appa!"

"Malam, Daehanie. Halmeoni sudah pulang?" Ya, semenjak Sehun hamil kegiatan menjemput Daehan dari sekolah dilakukan oleh neneknya. Daehan juga tidak lagi dititipkan ke penitipan anak dekat sekolahnya karena sang nenek sudah tidak sibuk lagi dengan toko rotinya, sudah ada istri dari kakak Jongin, Jongdae, yang mengambil alih.

Daehan mengangguk, ia meminta Jongin duduk disebelahnya dan mulai menceritakan tentang gambar robot-robotnya.

"Daehan sudah makan?"

"Sudah, Appa makanlah tadi Halmeoni membuat bibimbap yang enak. Yummy!" Daehan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Jongin terkekeh lalu mencium pelipis sang anak yang mulai berkutat dengan gambarnya lagi lalu bangkit dan menuju ke kamar.

* * *

Ia berpapasan dengan Sehun saat menuju tangga. Aroma bunga dari Sehun mencuat memasuki hidung Jongin, 'Wangi sekali.'

Jongin terpana memandang Sehun yang memakai jubah tidur selutut dan sedikit terbuka di area dada.

'You make me turn on again, Dear!' Geramnya dalam hati.

"Jong.. Jong! Jongin!" Sehun mengibaskan sebelah tangan di wajah Jongin yang memerah.

"Ah i-iya, ke-kenapa, Hun?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kau yang kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Kau sudah makan?"

Sehun mengangguk dan menyuruh suaminya mandi, sedangkan ia beranjak untuk mengajak Daehan ke kamar dan menidurkannya.

* * *

Jongin menuruni tangga kembali menuju dapur dengan rambut setengah basah serta handuk kecil yang masih menggantung di pundaknya. Perutnya terus berbunyi akibat belum makan dari tadi siang.

Irisnya menangkap seseorang dengan balutan jubah tidur berwarna merah muda. Ya, itu istrinya Sehun, sedang berdiri di samping meja makan sambil menyiapkan bibimbap yang dipuji-puji anaknya tadi.

"Oh, kau sudah turun? Ayo makan, Jong." Perintah Sehun diiringi dengan senyum manisnya.

Ah, Jongin merindukan senyum menawan itu, sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyuman maut istrinya lagi semenjak hamil.

Ia mendudukkan diri, di seberangnya Sehun sudah duduk dengan rapi.

"Bukannya kau sudah makan, Hun?"

"Memang," Sehun mendongak sebentar dari kegiatannya yang sedang menyiapkan satu porsi bibimbap untuk Jongin.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Sehun mengulum senyum dan menyerahkan mangkuk yang sudah terisi itu di hadapan Jongin, "Aku menunggumu menyelesaikan makananmu."

'Aneh, dia kenapa jadi begini?' Jongin bingung tapi membiarkan Sehun menunggunya. Ia pun mulai fokus pada makanan dihadapannya, berusaha tidak melihat belahan yang mengintip dari dada istrinya.

* * *

Sehun gugup, ia mondar-mandir dengan resah di dalam kamarnya selagi Jongin masih diluar. Suaminya itu bersikeras untuk mencuci peralatan makannya sendiri dan mengecek pintu serta jendela rumahnya sebelum tidur.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar derap langkah mendekat dari balik pintu kamar, wanita itu mulai membuka jubah tidurnya dan terlihatlah lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang dilapisi gaun tidur berwarna senada dengan jubah tidur, yang hanya menutupi setengah dada hingga ke pahanya. Disembunyikannya tubuhnya di balik pintu dan bertepatan dengan itu pintu terbuka. Jongin tersentak saat merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk erat pinggangnya ketika ia menutup pintu. Bongkahan kenyal pun ia rasakan berhimpitan dengan punggungnya, membuat darahnya kian berdesir. Ia tahu pasti siapa pelakunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Sehun?

"Hun, a-ada apa?" Jari-jari Jongin mengelus tangan lembut yang mengukungnya.

Sehun diam saja, ia menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di punggung Jongin. Sungguh ia begitu malu bertingkah seperti seorang penggoda saat ini.

Jongin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun, ia benar-benar terangsang saat jemari lentik itu mulai membelai perutnya yang mencetak kotak-kotak samar lalu naik ke dada bidangnya.

Akhirnya setelah berhasil, Jongin membalikkan badannya. Matanya hampir meloncat keluar saat melihat betapa menggodanya istrinya saat ini terlihat dari tingkahnya menelan liur beberapa kali.

Dalam hati, Sehun terkikik melihat ekspresi Jongin. Ia melirik diam-diam ke arah selangkangan Jongin dan melihat betapa tegangnya sang suami saat ini.

Ya, inilah rencana yang Yixing maksud; memberi hadiah sekaligus permintaan maaf pada Jongin berupa eum-bercinta. Lagi pula usia kehamilan Sehun sudah memasuki bulan keempat, sudah lewat masa rawan dan dokter mengizinkannya untuk berhubungan seks.

Entah karena rasa malunya yang sudah menguap atau karena ikut terangsang, kini lengan Sehun sudah bertengger di lekuk bahu Jongin lalu didekatkannya bibirnya pada telinga Jongin, "Jonginah,"

Jongin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun menerpa kulit telinganya, menggodanya dengan bisikan sensual, "Hun, jangan menggodaku. Aku tidak mau kelepasan."

"Memangnya kenapa jika kau kelepasan?" Sehun semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin.

Jongin menggeram, nafasnya mulai memberat tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, tidak menolak maupun tidak menerima godaan istrinya itu.

"Tidurlah, Hun. Kau dan anak kita butuh istirahat." Ujar Jongin dengan lembut, mengelus sebentar perut yang membuncit itu lalu mencium kening istrinya.

Kesal dengan penolakan Jongin, tangan Sehun menarik tengkuk suaminya semakin dekat dan meraup bibir tebal Jongin. Ia sungguh ingin menyenangkan hati prianya sekarang, namun Jongin malah menolaknya.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati dengan Sehun yang mendominasi ciuman itu, sang wanita pun melepas tautan mereka. Wajah Jongin benar-benar memerah dengan mata kelam yang diliputi nafsu. Sehun menarik kepala Jongin, berusaha menempelkan dahinya dan dahi suaminya.

"Jong, please touch me tonight!" Pintanya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"I can't, dear! I don't wanna hurt you two."

"Sure you can! Aku sudah dapat izin dari Dokter Cha."

Jongin terdiam, kata-kata Sehun bagaikan oase di hamparan padang pasir untuknya. Apa lagi yang ia khawatirkan? Oh, it will be a long night!

Tangan kekar Jongin mengangkat tubuh wanitanya ke atas ranjang, diletakkan tubuh Sehun dengan pelan dan penuh kelembutan.

Mata kedua anak Adam itu terus beradu pandang, memancarkan hasrat dan kerinduan untuk berbagi kehangatan.

Jongin berbaring di samping Sehun dan menumpukan tubuh bagian atasnya dengan satu siku tangan, tak lupa menarik Sehun untuk menghadapnya. Dielusnya wajah cantik itu membuat pemiliknya menutup mata menikmati belaian tangan suaminya. Jongin mengecup kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup itu dan Sehun mengerti maksudnya, ia membuka matanya dan melihat senyuman teduh Jongin yang tengah berbisik lirih, "Aku merindukanmu."

Oh! Sehun tidak tahan lagi untuk tak mencium Jongin, menyalurkan permintaan maaf atas tingkahnya selama hamil. Walaupun ia sering berkata ketus, tapi tetap saja ia tak pernah sanggup melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi menderita atau sedih.

Mereka terlarut dalam ciuman yang amat panjang dan panas, saliva keduanya menyatu dan membentuk benang-benang halus kala mereka membuka mulut dan meraup bibir pasangannya berulang-ulang.

Sehun mendorong pelan dada Jongin, memberi isyarat untuk berhenti dan Jongin menurutinya. Iris kelam Jongin beralih menatap tubuh wanita yang ada di hadapannya, menatap seakan menelanjangi Sehun. Darah berkumpul di daerah kulit pipi orang yang ditatap, menghasilkan rona-rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Don't look at me like that, Kim Jongin."

Jongin beralih menatap mata Sehun, "Why? You look so beautiful tonight."

"And?" Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat.

Dan dibalas Jongin dengan seringai khasnya, "And sexy, of course."

"C'mon, Jong.." Sehun memutar bola matanya, "you wanna spend this night to just watching my naked body?"

"Of course not, Mrs. Kim." Jongin duduk dan membelai tubuh sang istri yang mulai berisi namun semakin menambah kesan seksi. Ia tidak suka Sehun yang kurus, ia jauh lebih menyukai Sehun dengan tubuh berisinya. Diturunkannya tali gaun yang bertengger si pundak Sehun dan menariknya hingga pinggang.

'Damn it!' Jongin mengumpat dalam hati, miliknya semakin keras di bawah sana. Dengan tak sabaran dibukanya kaus oblong abu-abunya dan mendudukkan Sehun di pangkuannya, tidak ingin menghimpit perut sang istri.

Sehun dapat merasakan betapa terangsangnya Jongin, bokongnya menghimpit tepat di atas kelamin sang suami.

"Jongin, jangan!" Gerakan mulut sang pria terhenti saat ia akan mengulum puting coklat kemerahan milik wanitanya. Alisnya berkerut sebentar saat menatap Sehun. Lalu sebuah senyuman lembut menggantikan kerutan itu, "Aku mengerti. Ini sakit, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku akan melewatkannya saja." Ujar Jongin lalu mengecup lembut kedua puting itu dan beralih menjelajahi leher jenjang wanitanya.

"Eung.. Jonginahh.."

Ah, betapa Jongin merindukan melodi merdu yang sudah lama tak ia dengar. Ia menutup mata dengan bibir yang masih bergerilya, berusaha menikmati alunan yang terdengar semakin jelas dari pita suara sang istri.

Tangan Sehun mengusap-usap surai hitam suaminya dan seakan mengerti, Jongin berhenti dan menghadap Sehun. Jemari Jongin berpindah ke daerah selangkangan Sehun dan menyentuh cairan yang keluar dari sana.

"Disini sudah basah, Hun. Kita mulai sekarang, ya?"

Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan, ia tidak dapat berkata-kata karena jemari nakal yang membelai titik sensitifnya. Sang pria mengisyaratkan wanitanya untuk berdiri sebentar dan dengan cekatan melepas semua kain yang membalut tubuh putih itu.

Sang wanita meremat kedua bahu dihadapannya ketika berusaha melesakkan kejantanan tegang sempurna milik sang suami ke dalam lubang senggamanya. Jongin membantu dengan memegangi pinggang Sehun, desisan panjang keluar dari kedua mulut pasangan itu.

Batin Jongin merangkai berbagai macam racauan, ini terlalu nikmat baginya. Desahan demi desahan mengalun nyaring seraya dengan gerakan naik turun yang mereka lakukan secara berlawanan.

"Jo-Jonginah, aku akh-uh ah-akan kelu-ar!" Permintaan terselubung dari istrinya langsung dituruti oleh Jongin, ia mempercepat tempo gerakannya, dan menciumi leher jenjang yang telah mengkilat akibat keringat.

* * *

"Hun.." Suara bass Jongin memecah kesunyian setelah mereka selesai dengan kegiatan panas yang telah lewat sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Hm?" Sehun membalas dengan gumaman, dirinya terlalu asyik melukis pola-pola abstrak di dada bidang Jongin.

Jongin membelai anak rambut milik sang istri yang menutupi mata, "Kau berbeda hari ini."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bu-bukan begitu."

Jawaban gugup Jongin menggelitik perut Sehun, apakah Jongin sebegitu takut padanya hingga menjawab pertanyaan yang dirasanya biasa saja Jongin sampai gelagapan.

"Is there something fun?" Kali ini Jongin gantian bertanya.

"Yes, of course!" Sehun menjawab sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Tell me what is it!"

"I won't. It's not important."

Jongin merasakan sang istri bergeser dari posisinya semula, dari kepala berbaring di pundak Jongin. Kini Sehun tidur menyamping menatap Jongin dengan menjaga sedikit jarak. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama, masih dengan kerutan yang terlukis di dahinya.

"You make me curious, Hun."

"Don't mind it, Jong." Ujar Sehun lembut sambil membelai lengan kekar yang dijadikan bantalan untuk kepalanya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, sungguh ia merasa terkantuk akibat belaian Sehun serta senandung kecilnya. Ah, what a romantic moment.

"I'm sorry," suara lirih Sehun menyadarkan Jongin sepenuhnya dari kantuk yang melanda.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena selalu merepotkanmu dengan segala emosiku,"

"Gwaenchana, aku mengerti keadaanmu." Jongin membelai perut Sehun sebagai makna tersirat dari ucapannya.

Jemari Sehun membalas, ia mengenggam erat jemari sang suami.

"Kalau begitu, happy eighth year anniversary, Sayang."

Mata sipit Jongin terbuka lebar, dengan cepat ia bangkit untuk memastikan tanggal pernikahannya. Itu benar. Sehun mengingatnya dan ia tidak. Uh-oh, kesalahan fatal, Mr. Kim!

Ia memutar badan dengan lambat kembali menghadap sang istri dengan garukan kaku di tengkuk dan ringisan di wajah, "Maaf, aku tidak mengingatnya."

Sang istri memasang wajah serius, mendudukan dirinya, lalu bertanya dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada, "Kenapa tidak ingat? Sudah bosan denganku?"

"A-apa? Hei, tentu saja tidak, Hun!" Bantah Jongin dengan cepat, dengan tangan mengayun-ayun di udara.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!"

"Buktikan?" Ulang sang pria dengan nada bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Mata bertemu mata selama beberapa detik. Jongin memutuskan kontak itu dengan menutup matanya, ia cemas dengan apa yang wanitanya inginkan dari pembuktian ini. Ayolah, ini sudah larut, ia tidak ingin Sehun menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal aneh di malam selarut ini. Tapi, ia juga tidak mau mengecewakan sang istri. Akhirnya, Jongin menghela nafas kasar dan mengambil keputusannya dengan mantap.

"Kau mau aku bagaimana, Hun?" Tanyanya dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Aku mau.." kalimat gantung Sehun membuat Jongin membuka kelopaknya dan menangkap Sehun tengah tersenyum seduktif, sang istri kembali melanjutkan kalimat gantungnya, "ronde kedua."

Hah!? Apa!? Ronde kedua? Jongin tidak salah dengar kan?

.

.

.

Double update~!

Oh iya aku liat ada review yg nanya kenapa Sehunnya cepet hamil padahal mereka baru ML semalem? Nah, jadi maksud aku itu bukan cuma sekali KaiHun gituan, tapi sekitar sebulan yg lalu juga udah pernah(?) yah intinya hamilnya bukan karena tadi malem ya^^

Bagusan adeknya namja/yeoja ya?

Makasih banyak yang udah baca dan ninggalin respon disini^^ review penting buat nyemangatin author^^

Can I get your review?


End file.
